


Collide

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Future, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Michael has an epiphany, while Justin finds his way back home. Timeline set six months post 513.





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

* * *

**A/N** : Um, both Stace and I got little carried away writing this. So, if you slip on your own drool anywhere, please, just ask someone for a broom. *grins* Oh, and if you read previous stories, you know what our main articles are, while writing. Anyway, your wonderful feedback makes us always extremely happy, so don't hold back. You have our eternal thanks for all the feedback you guys left on previous stories. *grins* And please, forgive us our mistakes. ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Out of the doubt that fills our mind, we finally find that you and I collide_

**  
_Justin's POV_  
**

 

Life or something just fucking like it seems to happen at the most inopportune moments in my life. Brian is so close to telling me how much he cares. Bam! I get bashed in the fucking head by a wannabe faggot, who does not have the guts to come out of the closet. Brian has almost stopped tricking so much and some dumbass mentions it, while we're in the supermarket and here we go. Brian on the tricking train with no fucking stops yet again. Oh, and there is the moment where I, of course, stop reading the Kinney manual and get hooked up with Ethan Gold. I ask you, pray tell, what the fuck was I thinking? Apparently, I wasn't. We get back together again and it's pretty good for awhile, if you don't count me losing my scholarship and Brian losing his job. But, we get on track only to be derailed by the pink posse, And then, there is cancer, a bike ride across Canada and a fucking trip to California. I ask you, does God hate us? We've been through more break-ups, then the fucking glaciers in Alaska. Bombs, almost married, mansions, careers, 

And now? 

New York. 

Oh, and let's not forget the famous Brian Kinney line. _"It's only time."_ God, that bothers me so much. It's like I knew, that he would shut down once I left. I mean, who the hell else in our lives is going to be as persistent as me in digging around for the real Brian? None of them. I may love them. Emmett, Ted, Mikey, Ben, Debbie, Mel and Lindsay. But when it comes to Brian, they can all be such pretentious assholes. The lot of them. 

So, you guessed it. I'm right back, where I started from. Six months later, but I'm here and I can do my fucking painting here. Besides, my work may be coming in by quantity, but somewhere along the way I think I've lost the quality of my work. Then again, Brian, over the years, has become what I call my muse. How lesbionic, he would say. But, then again, it would melt his heart, even if he never said it out loud. 

God, I miss those lips.

He had a way of kissing me, that, I swear, went straight to my dick every single time.

*****

Michael sat beside Brian, while Emmett and Ted where sharing a playful banter back and forth, pretty much ignoring the two sitting across from them, as they talked about their current boyfriends. Ben was teaching, which explained his absence and Debbie? Well, she came back to work at the diner. Sitting at home, while Carl was at work, just proved to be too fucking boring for the audacious redhead.

"Heard from Sunshine?" She asked Brian.

"Maaa..." Michael whined, trying to get her to talk about something else. He didn't want Brian to be thinking about Justin. He'd gotten his best friend back after all this time. True, he did get to the point, where he actually cared a lot about Justin. But, the artist had a way of ripping Brian's heart out and he couldn't stand it. 

"What? Our Sunshine, a fucking taboo subject now? I haven't heard from him in months. The little asshole promised he would call." 

At the same time, Justin Taylor was sitting in the taxi, that was fighting its way through the city. He tried calling Brian's cell phone and that got him nowhere. He tried calling the loft. Same story. Finally, the taxi stopped on Tremont Street, and Justin took his bags, paid the driver and entered the building. When he entered their loft, he expected things would be different, but somehow, all the details that mattered were still there. Which got him even more confused, since in the 6 months, that he spent in New York, Brian called him exactly three times. All three of those times, the man was both drunk and high. So, Justin figured, that things have regressed back home. He suspected that, somehow, Michael had his hands in that particular development. 

"Brian!" 

He called from the door, as he dropped the bags on the floor. Slowly, he perused the space, trailing his fingertips across the kitchen counter. He was home. Finally. And Brian wasn't here. 

So, instead of tracing his lover's steps, Justin decided to go straight to the diner. If nothing else, he would be able to see Deb. And he knew she would kick his ass the second she saw him. For not writing. Or calling. Yeah, he was dead meat. He sighed. Well, he did somewhat deserve that. Still, he was out there to work. Not throw his free time out the window. 

With that thought, sure that he had the ammunition to ward off the redhead; he exited the loft and got on his way to Liberty Diner.

*****

Brian rolled his eyes heavenward at the tone of Debbie's voice and he just barely managed to keep from flinching at Mikey's whining. Hazel eyes glanced over at the loud woman and, for a moment, he allowed her to stew in silence.

"I would imagine he is doing exactly what he went out there to do, Deb. Paint." Replied Brian.

"Watch it, smartass" She muttered. "Is he doing alright?"

"Deb, he is a big boy."

"Yeah, but he will always be our little Sunshine." She replied, shaking her head, as she walked away to get their orders filled.

"I miss my baby." Sighed Emmett.

One dark brow rose in question, but Brian didn't comment.

"I mean, we had so much to talk about and he was always so much fun to be around." Emmett just kept right on talking, despite Brian's look. "And you have got to miss that cute little bubble butt running around here." 

"Enough!" Snapped Brian.

"You're acting like a grieving war widow, Brian. Not very attractive for the hottest stud on Liberty Avenue." Snarked Ted, who was always happy to get a dig in where he could, when it came to Brian.

"Why Teddy....if I didn't know any better, I'd say the misses at home has stopped putting out. What's he doing now? A little E? K? Hitting some of my favorite letters of the alphabet?" Tongue in cheek, as he spoke. 

Yeah, it was cold, even cruel, but then, so was Brian when he wanted to be, and especially if the words spoken had hit too close to their mark. Fortunately, Justin was not there to call him on his bullshit, so the three men took his comment as he had hoped they would. 

Like he was a total asshole.

"I should get to work." Muttered Ted, shooting Brian a dark look.

"Yes, you should Teddy." Snarked Brian back.

Michael and Emmett both glared at Brian. 

"That was uncalled for." Whispered Michael, while Emmett slid from the booth to let Ted out.

"Hey Mikey. I'm Brian fucking Kinney, remember? I mean, how many times have you reminded me of this fact? Of how I don't do love and all I do is fuck?" 

Michael blinked in the face of this new outburst.

"More times then he should have." Came a soft reply from behind the group sitting at the table. So busy at being at each others throats, that they never noticed the blond walk through the door. Despite his casual dress of blue jeans and a baby blue tee, he still looked as adorable as ever. His hair longer now, like during the dreaded Stockwell fiasco. He was actually breathtaking.

"Oh. My. God." Queened out Emmett, as he jumped from the table and enfolded Justin into a tight hug. 

"Move it!" Snapped Debbie, who pushed Emmett out of the way to get a hug. Then pulled back and glared at Justin.

"Why the hell haven't you called?"

"Been busy." Replied Justin.

"Doing what?" 

"Painting." His gaze shifted over to Brian and he smiled.

The smile wasn't returned, as Brian watched the interaction before him.

"Well. Suppose a welcome home is in order." Stated a despondent Michael.

"No. Not if it's not very well given, which means it wouldn't be well received." Stated Justin, his blue hues actually having a cold look in them, as he met Michael's gaze. 

"So, I see you're all still living up to the same ole same ole" Justin said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Growled Michael. 

"It means, that all of you are still treating Brian like an asshole, when he has more fucking heart then the lot of you." Stated Justin, who, while away, had A LOT of time to think about things.

"You got a lot of nerve coming back here like this, after breaking his heart." Mike was in full drama mode now.

"Versus how many times you and the rest of you guys treated him like he didn't have a fucking heart?" The table went silent and strangely enough, so did Debbie, as blue hues flickered and gazed directly into the Brian's hazel ones.

"I'm home." Stated Justin, hoping that Brian knew exactly what that meant and wouldn't throw him out of his life forever. 

To say that Brian was surprised, would be the understatement of the year. Actually, he was fucking sure he was seeing things. The moment his eyes fell on Justin`s features, he stopped breathing for a split moment. To rub his eyes and check if he was dead would be too cliché-like for someone like Brian Kinney. Of all the fucking things that could`ve happened this morning, this definitely wasn`t what he expected. Five minutes of verbal tennis match, that was playing in front of his eyes, were on mute. He saw lips moving, he noticed eyes blinking in anger, but he heard absolutely nothing. He just concentrated on the blue eyes, that watched in his direction. Then, he heard it. _"I`m home."_ And he exhaled.

Slowly, he stood up from their table. 

"Where are you going, Bri? What? The moment he comes back, you just take him back like nothing has ever happened? I thought you were over him!" And that was where Michael crossed the line. 

Brian knew that he could smack him right across the face, if he had any fight left inside of him. He did it once. And even then, it was for Justin. But, he just couldn't permit himself that kind of reaction now. Especially in front of Deb. 

"Michael, keep quiet. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I'm just going to the bathroom. And don't you have anything better to do, then trying to manage my every breath and reaction?" Brian fumed a little. 

"Great! Now you don't need me anymore, right? You have your dear little Justin back, and your best friend is off the schedule. Just like that!" 

Knowing there was no point in fighting with Michael, he turned away and completely ignoring everyone else, stalked to the bathroom. Not a moment later, and Justin was behind him, with Emmett cheering him on, and Michael yelling he would kick his ass. Still, nothing derailed Justin from his goal. He would, once and for all prove to Brian that he was here to stay. 

Justin paused long enough to glance back at Michael 

"Don't you have a professor to get back to, Mikey? Or since I was conveniently gone, did you suddenly think, that you could work your way back into Brian's heart? Here's a newsflash for you, Mikey. You were never out of his heart. He has always loved you. As his **best friend**!" Michael's lips formed a perfect 'O' and he resembled a cartoon character. Ted just shook his head and headed towards the door. 

"I was going to use the bathroom, but I think it's fixing to be out of order." He stated dryly.

"No fucking in the Liberty Diner bathroom, Justin!" Deb called out to the blonde artist.

Justin replied, with the sweetest saccharine smile ever on his face. 

"We quit fucking a long time ago." And with that, he pushed the bathroom door open, closed and locked it behind him. Leaving the others outside to ponder over his words. 

The silence proved to be almost deafening, as the two men stood there quietly. Neither sure where to start and both having so much to say or do as the case may be. It was of course Justin, that broke the silence first. 

"I tried to do this without you, Brian. And I proved to myself, that I could stand on my own two feet and make my own way out in this world, but...." He sighed softly and took several steps towards Brian. 

"It's a world not worth living, if you're not a part of it Brian." The blonde whispered softly, looking deeply into the hazel eyes, which at the current moment seemed unreadable.

"Justin. I should have called more."

"Yeah, you should've."

"I could have come and visited you."

"Yeah, you could have done that too."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry's bullshit." Justin stated, using his best Kinney imitation tone, which surprised Brian and even made him smile. _Almost_.

"So, that's the big monumental thing you learned in New York, Sunshine? That life is pretty fucking boring without me in it? I could have told you that." Again with the snarkiness. Which would have either pissed other people off or hurt them. 

Instead, Justin just smiled that _I am so on to you_ smile. 

"I missed you too, Brian." Again, he got the look, that wasn't quite readable. 

His hand reached out to curve around Brian's cheek and a few seconds later, his free hand did the same and he simply looked into those hazel eyes for the longest time 

"I love you, Brian Kinney. Always have. Always will. And the big monumental thing, that I learned out in New York is the fact, that you're my Muse, Brian."

Seconds, minutes, maybe hours later, it was hard to say, but they stood there for the longest of times. Just looking into each others eyes. And then, it happened. 

Like opposite sides of a magnet, their bodies melded together and long fingers curved around the back of Justin's neck. Another hand delved into those long shaggy blonde locks and grabbed a handful, tugging Justin's head back. 

"I like your hair like this." Brian whispered in low seductive tones, just before his mouth became a force of nature and claimed those plump lips of Justin's in a heated kiss, that shook the very foundations of both men's souls. 

With yet unseen hunger, Brian`s trembling hands slipped under Justin`s shirt, tracing the smooth skin, finally settling, for the moment, on the small of Justin`s back. He was sure, that some kind of current was flowing through his body. A warmth spread inside his chest, and he dug his face into Justin`s neck, trying to swallow the man whole. 

"Oh, shit, Bri... lower..." Brian listened to his pleas. Gently, he kissed Justin`s adam`s apple, drowning his senses on the familiar combination of soap and aftershave, that were so perfectly Justin. His hand trailed down, inch by inch, to the button of Justin`s jeans and slipped inside, finally finding what he was missing for so long. Just a few strokes, and Justin was fighting for air, calling for saints and whimpering, as if he was about to die. Brian grinned a little at that thought, remembering how vocal Justin always was when they were together. 

"Get your arms up, Justin." Carefully, he pulled the shirt off Justin and threw it right on top of the jacket, that was already discarded on the counter. 

That done, he slowly pulled the man`s pants down, along with the underwear. Brian looked up and saw the state Justin was in. And he never saw the blond more beautiful, than he was now. 

"Justin, sit up on the counter." He whispered in his ear, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. 

Justin did, as he was told. He was half laying there, legs spread out, wantonly beckoning Brian closer. 

As if the room was waiting for only the two of them, the light inside was soft and unglaring, as Brian threw away his own leather jacket and pulled the jeans down his legs. And when Justin grabbed his already painfully hard cock, he sighed in bliss. No matter how many hands or mouth were at that same place, nothing ever felt like this. He knew nothing ever will. 

"Fuck me, Brian...Like you always do." Their mouths once again met with force, their tongues already sweeping against each other in lust and need. 

At the next moment, both a condom and small tube of lube were in Brian`s expert hands, doing the same job they were doing for the thousands of times and to this same person. With slick fingers, he probed the hole, making Justin moan deeply. And then, he was entering Justin with unbelievable care, the boy`s legs wrapped around his waist.

That was the moment he knew it. This young man here, this once naive and innocent boy, was a home. His home. And this time, he would do everything he can to make it permanent. Strokes grew in strength and force, again and again, as Brian time after time entered Justin ass. He tried to stay concentrated on every little thing happening, but the way Justin`s legs contracted around his waist, and the way Justin`s hands pulled on his hair, were pulling him all over the place. He knew he was fucking close to coming, as Justin`s anal muscles finally squeezed around his cock, making his eyesight momentarily fuzzy. 

"OH. FUCK. ING. GOD!" Muttered Brian, feeling that all too familiar ache building. 

And as Justin jerked in his arms, arching against the mirror, Brian was gone, coming so fucking hard, he saw colors dancing on the insides of his eyelids. As he fell into Justin`s arms, he fought for a breath. 

"Shit." Brian sighed into Justin`s chest, provoking a small laugh from Justin. 

"What?" Justin asked. 

Brian slowly looked up, sudden tenderness in his eyes, as they met with the clear blue ones. 

"I fucking missed you." 

For that, he got a wide grin from Justin, as he buried his still burning face into Justin`s embrace.

A sigh of contentment whispered from Justin's swollen lips, his hands playing lightly through Brian's hair. 

"So does that mean I can come home?" He inquired in a teasing tone. 

A chuckle reverberated through Brian's chest and reeked havoc on Justin's already tortured senses. His lover reached between them to remove the condom and tied it to toss it into the nearby trashcan. A slow smile curving Brian's lips. 

"Let's see, if you still have to ask that Sunshine." One brow lifting in a cocky manner, as he glanced down at his swollen cock. Never could he get enough of that tight ass.

Smirking, he tossed a condom into the air and caught it with his teeth. Justin watched with this awe expression on his face, as Brian neatly ripped the corner off. Seconds later, he rolled the condom onto his cock and with a swift thrust, re-entered Justin, causing the blonde to gasp loud enough for the diner outside to hear him. Brian grabbed Justin by his ass cheeks and jerked him harder against him. This time it was all about the animal magnetism the two of them shared. Justin arched his back, pushing closer. His hands lifting to grasp at the wall above his head. 

"Oh. God. Brian!" 

Brian slid in and out. In. Out. Over and over again. Burying himself, as deep as he could, before pulling all the way out and ramming home once more. Justin right along with Brian, his cock long since regaining it's energy, but then it always did with Brian. Pre-cum leaked from its tip, the member becoming engorged with blood. He reached to relieve the pressure, but one of Brian's hands slapped his away and long fingers wrapped around Justin's cock. Matching the thrusts with strokes. Justin succumbed once more to the overwhelming sensation of Brian and came harder then the first time. Brian's name a constant chant on his lips and seconds later Brian joined him in that state of utter bliss.

"Get your answer, Sunshine?"

"Mhmm..." Murmured a very satisfied Justin. 

With tenderness, that was saved only for Justin, Brian helped him down from the counter and together, they managed to get their selves together long enough to pull their clothes on. The loft their next destination. They had six months to make up for, after all. The two of them strode from the bathroom and to the shock of all, except maybe Emmett, they did so hand in hand. Mike and Emmett watched the two head for the exit and Emmett couldn't help but clap his hands together in glee.

"They are so beautiful together!" Emmett squealed. 

"Yeah." Muttered Michael, who couldn't help but watch, despite not wanting too. 

"I guess they kind of are." He muttered begrudgingly.


End file.
